


Génesis

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tu plan es cruzar a Eren, como si fuera un perro, con mujeres titanes y mujeres humanas. —Levi, por un instante, la miró como si ella fuera el monstruo. Podría sacar más provecho que solo probar que Eren era fértil, era humano y era capaz de procrear niños sanos como cualquier otro. Era evidente que Erwin no quería aceptar y que Levi tenía suficiente peso y un criterio racional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece, salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 2025 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Ninguna, salvo la clásica de spoilers.
> 
>  **Notas** : Esto viene de un kink meme. Fue la primera vez que participé de uno y en el proceso me di cuenta de que no sirvo para eso por el tema de la extensión y los tiempos. Lo empecé allá, en el año 1816(?) porque Petula Petunia había pedido un Eren/Hanji y aunque tienen muy poquito del pairing igual me gustó terminarlo. Dado que esto es viejo y que cuando lo empecé no habían salido estos últimos capítulos del manga, hay algunas cosas que quizás no les cuadren. Vivamos con eso.

—Mataré hasta el último titán.

El rostro de Hanji se ensombreció. Eren sintió como si hubiera roto algo irremplazable o matado a alguien. De golpe pareció recordar frente a quien había soltado esa frase. No dijo nada, no pidió disculpas por sus deseos o ambiciones, por su torpeza y cabezonería.

—Dime, Eren, ¿qué harás con el último?

—Eh...

—Digo... ¿te suicidarás?

El chico se encogió en el sitio, ahogando un quejido de dolor cuando sintió la aguja incrustándose en una de las venas visibles en su brazo.

—Supongo que... el Capitán Levi se encargará de ello —tragó grueso al imaginar ese panorama—… de mí.

—Sí, yo también supongo —susurró ida, prestando más atención a su trabajo que a la conversación—, Levi lo hará. Si tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que hará con mi sangre? —balbuceó, en un intento vano por escapar de la encrucijada en la que él mismo se había metido— ¿Para qué son estos estudios?

—Bueno... hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti. Por empezar, no eres un humano normal. —Eso pareció darle la respuesta que buscaba—. Dime, Eren, ¿te consideras humano?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y titán?

—T-También.

—¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras descendencia? —preguntó con suspicacia—. Si el día de mañana tienes hijos con tus genes y pueden convertirse en titán. ¿También los odiarías? ¿Buscarías la manera de matar a tus propios hijos?

—Se supone que los titanes no pueden... no tienen órganos, no… —Se trabó con sus propias palabras. Hanji de igual modo lo entendió, y sonrió, de una manera que lo perturbó.

Se alejó de él y tomó un pequeño frasco que extendió, instándolo a que lo tomara. Esa pequeña conversación le había facilitado todo ese asunto. Levi y Erwin podrían reírse después.

—Eso está por verse.

—¿Esto?

—Necesito tu esperma. —La expresión de Eren fue de inconmensurable asombro.

—¿Mi... esperma?

—Necesito estudiarla —dijo, cuando en verdad la palabra más correcta hubiera sido "quiero", porque de necesidad no tenía nada.

—Pero... ¿cómo?... yo...

—Como lo hace cualquier hombre de tu edad. —Hanji hizo un gesto con la mano que a Eren le resultó muy obsceno, quizás por venir de una mujer.

—Eso es...

—Si necesitas ayuda, solo pídemela. Para mí es muy importante que el experimento dé sus frutos, así que...

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Se horrorizó.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Lo miró entre ojos y Eren creyó encontrar las razones por las que, por momentos, acababa sintiéndose tan intimidado frente a ella como cuando estaba frente al capitán.

—N-Nada... —Las mejillas y las orejas, rojas como la sangre que absorbía el tubo plástico, lo delataron.

**(…)**

—¿Que te pidió _qué_?

Erwin aguantó la carcajada. Había esperado ver la expresión que pondría Levi cuando le contara lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior para no ocupar su cama. No repitió lo dicho, dejó que el hombre llegara por su cuenta a las obvias conclusiones. Levi se rascó una mejilla, se sentó para cruzar las piernas y miró por la ventana como si estuviera proyectando el futuro.

—Ella dice que no encuentra otra forma de probar su teoría.

—¿Pero qué clase de mujer, en su sano juicio, aceptaría ser su conejillo de indias? —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el comandante. Giró la cabeza con prisa para prestarle atención— No irás a autorizarlo, ¿verdad? Erwin, es una locura… hablamos de una "vida".

—Oh… no dejas de sorprenderme. Nunca creí que eras de los que se preocupaban por los cientos de vástagos que nacen día a día.

—Vástagos que el día de mañana serán personas… como tú, y como yo —negó con la cabeza—, y el mundo ya tiene suficiente flagelo con un Erwin y con un Levi.

—¿Se supone que me estás agrediendo? —Se puso de pie para acercarse a la pequeña alacena puesta estratégicamente a un lado de su escritorio— Desde ya que no pensaba autorizarlo.

—Si le dices que no, la tendrás noche y día acosándote hasta que aceptes.

—Por eso pensaba que lo mejor sería decirle que sí.

—¿Entonces? —A veces le costaba entender la lógica de Erwin.

—Tú lo dijiste —apuntaló sosteniendo la botella con la única mano que tenía y quitando el corcho con los dientes—, ¿qué mujer aceptará someterse a un experimento así?

—Bueno, algo me dice que la lista podría llegar a ser encabezada por Ackerman —asintió con gravedad—. Erwin… si se sale con la suya, en esta ocasión… —chistó, no tenía sentido terminar la frase.

—Ya sé que no es como salir a capturar titanes o… tomar muestras.

—¿Y qué busca probar con esto?

Erwin lo miró y le sonrió antes de volver a tapar la botella. Le convenía estar sobrio.

—No sé… tal vez probar que los titanes también son humanos.

—Quizás probarle a Eren… que él es humano —meditó Levi—. Esa mujer está siendo muy egoísta si pretende llevar a cabo un experimento de esta clase solo por ese pendejo.

—No sé, nunca entendí a las mujeres. —Fue sincero, pero hubo cierto dramatismo en la manera de decirlo—. Pero algo me dice que también lo hace por ella misma.

—¿En qué nos podría salvar o ayudar el saber que Eren puede tener hijos con genes contaminados? ¿Haremos un ejército de titanes, acaso? —Suspiró, seguía sin encontrarle sentido alguno— ¿No hay otra forma de probar que Eren es fértil y que puede dar descendencia humana?

—No, no la hay. —La voz de Hanji respondiendo esa inquietud le hizo sobresaltar. Estampó la puerta, señal de que estaba enojada, aunque su sonrisa no lo indicara; podían dar por hecho que había escuchado bastante de la conversación.

—Fisgona —gruñó el capitán mirándola entre ojos.

—Con la tecnología actual se me dificulta estudiar a los pequeñines.

—Por favor, dime que no estás hablando de los espermatozoides; dime que no les acabas de decir "pequeñines" —suplicó Levi flemáticamente—. Es patético escuchar a una científica hablando con una terminología tan infantil.

—Sí, es que de esa manera los llamo frente a Eren y ya me acostumbré. —Se encogió de hombros y de inmediato buscó un lugar donde acomodarse, señal inequívoca de que pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo—. Le cuesta decir palabras como pene y vagina… Así que hablamos de _pinus_ y _vayaina_.

Erwin empezó a reír mientras Levi se llevaba una mano a la frente. El comandante guardó silencio, había discutido largo y tendido con Hanji sobre el experimento y, ciertamente, no tenía ganas de volver a escucharla.

—¿Es necesario que ese bastardo embarace a una pobre desdichada? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿A la vieja usanza? ¿Vas a estar ahí a un lado mientras él mete su pinus en la vayaina del sujeto de prueba para que los pequeñines la fecunden?

—No, claro que no. —Miró a Levi como si le tuviera lástima por su ignorancia—. Puedo fecundar artificialmente a una mujer, sin que por eso Eren tenga que pasar por todo ese proceso tan traumático.

—Oh, sí… tan traumático —murmuró Levi, aparentando desinterés—. Por eso mucha gente vive traumada hoy en día.

—Bueno, para él lo sería, así que… solo necesito alguien que esté dispuesto a someterse a la prueba. Y, claro, la autorización. —Miró a Erwin quien de la jocosidad pasó a la austeridad en un segundo.

—No creo que acepten, Hanji, pero haré lo posible para…

—Esto es algo entre tú y yo, no tienes por qué informar a…

—Es más serio que salir a cazar titanes, por lo que…

—No pongas excusas, Erwin.

Levi, quien había estado observando esa discusión como quien contempla un partido de ping pong, esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Encontraba cierto regocijo malsano ver a Erwin en esas encrucijadas. Y Hanji era especialista en ello.

—Dame una razón, una buena razón para que yo acepte y después no tenga que arrepentirme.

Hanji se ajustó los lentes antes de responderle al comandante.

—Saber… conocer más sobre la naturaleza de ellos nos permitirá comprenderlos mejor.

—No es como cruzar un león con un tigre, ¿en tal caso no te convendría cruzar un titán con un titán?

—Ymir no está. —Le respondió a Levi, era obvio que ya había sopesado esa cuestión. Lo que no sabían era si hubiera sido capaz de llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para planteárselo a Ymir.

—Tu plan es cruzar a Eren, como si fuera un perro, con mujeres titanes y mujeres humanas. —Levi, por un instante, la miró como si ella fuera el monstruo—. ¿Qué harás con los vástagos?

—Por supuesto que criarlos como se merecen.

—Y estudiarlos —dijo Erwin, metiendo bocado para tratar de entenderla, algo tan difícil.

—Claro —asintió, para de inmediato continuar con sinceridad—. A decir verdad no estaba en mis planes concluir con la gestación. El plan inicial era interrumpir dicho proceso.

—Oh, esto cada vez se pone peor. —Levi se frotó la cara con las manos y se estiró hacia delante descruzando las piernas.

—Pero hablando con Erwin me di cuenta que quizás sea provechoso permitir el desarrollo de la criatura.

—Yo no le di la idea —dijo el comandante en un murmullo cuando Levi le clavó los ojos—, solo le pregunté si no era riesgoso para el sujeto de prueba interrumpir un embarazo; una cosa llevó a la otra y… —¿Por qué sentía que se estaba excusando y ante un subordinado?

—En fin, la cuestión es que podría sacar más provecho que solo probar que Eren es fértil, es humano y es capaz de procrear niños sanos como cualquier otro. Que ser titán no lo hace un monstruo, solo alguien diferente.

—Aquí el único monstruo eres tú. —La agredió Levi.

—Dejen de mirarme como si estuviera loca.

—Lo estás.

Hanji miró a Levi, como si tomara aquella afirmación como un cumplido en vez de un insulto, pero no, solo estaba analizando la situación. Era evidente que Erwin no quería aceptar y que Levi tenía suficiente peso y un criterio racional como para incidir en las decisiones. Suspiró y se incorporó para irse.

—Igual… no creo que dé resultados. Por empezar, fecundar de manera artificial no es nada sencillo, además no creo que Eren esté muy de acuerdo, y tampoco puedo obligarlo. Solo pensé que tal vez podría avanzar un poco en mis investigaciones, tomando otros caminos.

—¿Te das por vencida? —Erwin alzó las cejas, descreído. Enseguida captó la treta de ella, pretendía hacerle creer que tenía todas en contra, pues darle el visto bueno para contentarla no significaba que tendría éxito.

—No es eso, quiero que me des la autorización porque al menos podría empezar, pero si te soy sincera… no tengo ningún sujeto de prueba ni tampoco nada que me asegure obtener resultados.

—Pondré ciertas condiciones. —Erwin se frotó los ojos mientras exhalaba un hondo suspiro de resignación. Levi chistó y maldijo por lo bajo lo que le llevó a Hanji a bromear.

—Ey, Levi, ¿por qué estás tan en contra de este proyecto? ¡Oh, vamos!… no te creo nada eso de que lo haces por los vástagos. Dime, ¿quién te preocupa? ¿Eren o Mikasa? Es hasta el día de hoy que no logro adivinar tus inclinaciones.

Erwin caminó hasta el centro de la sala para ponerse en el rango visual de ambos, luego le colocó una mano –la única- en el pecho a Levi cuando este se paró furioso del asiento, buscándole hacerle entender con el gesto que Hanji era mujer y que no debía pegarle, aunque se lo mereciera.

Cuando el capitán se fue del cuarto dando un portazo, Erwin le explicó a Hanji esas condiciones, asegurándose de dejar afuera a media población femenina en el experimento. Hanji necesitaba que fuera una mujer joven y fértil, y Erwin pretendía salvaguardar la integridad física de sus soldados mujeres. Particularmente de una que resultaba ser elemental en el ejército. Aunque ya de por sí iba a ser una proeza digna de figurar en los libros de historia si encontraba alguna mujer lo suficientemente loca como para llevar adelante el experimento.

Cuando Hanji se fue del cuarto, logró entender la trampa que le había tendido.

Sí, había una mujer lo suficientemente loca para llevar a cabo ese experimento.

Ahora solo le quedaba, como consuelo, que Eren se negase.

* * *

**(…)**


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo lo traigo porque… publicar es gratis, y dicen que adelgaza.

—¿Estás seguro?

Eren la miró con determinación. Era la novena vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, así que se limitó a callar, dándole a entender que sí. Ya habían tenido una conversación, muy incómoda para él, sobre sus motivos para acceder.

A Hanji le sorprendió, después de explicarle sus intenciones, lo fácil que fue convencerlo. De hecho ni siquiera necesitó a hacerlo. Eren siempre le pareció un chico muy tierno, pero en esa ocasión todavía más, porque con las mejillas encendidas, escondiendo la mirada y con torpes balbuceos le dio a entender que si aceptaba era porque nunca podría negarle a ella un favor de ese estilo.

Claro, Hanji se encargó de hacerle entender al chico que no pretendía endosarle responsabilidades no acordes a su edad, que podía disociarse de una posible criatura, que seguiría siendo el mismo muchacho de siempre y que todo eso era un mero experimento, un simple favor.

Sin embargo Eren no era idiota, y aunque no conocía bien las motivaciones verdaderas de Hanji para llevar a cabo ese experimento, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que iría a ser padre sin serlo en verdad, porque desde ya que ser padre no implicaba simple genética.

Él podría seguir con su vida, casarse y formar una familia con quien quisiera, solo estaba donando su esperma. No más. No se sentía capaz de negarse a su pedido, incluso aunque pudiera prever el futuro que le aguardaba.

La razón del muchacho para aceptar tamaña locura, que quizás no dimensionaba en verdad, era Hanji en sí misma. Ella había sido una de las pocas personas que lo apreciaba justamente por lo que era y por lo que la mayoría lo despreciaba. Junto a Mikasa, era la única mujer que no lo veía como a un monstruo.

**(…)**

Con el correr del tiempo, Hanji no pudo ser la persona eficiente en su trabajo que siempre había sido. En esos nueve meses, Hanji fue una simple mujer, una que pronto sería madre. No fue tan fácil disociarse como pensaron, ni siquiera ella siendo una auténtica científica fue capaz de resistirse a los encantos de noches sin dormir, pañales sucios y llantos interminables.

Era extraño para ella, porque si bien sabía que el fruto de su vientre era un "simple" experimento, a la vez era la materialización de un deseo que nunca pensaba llevar a cabo, justamente por la labor que cumplía.

Hanji no era la clase de mujer que se desvivía por llenar cánones sociales, ella existía por y para su trabajo. No se figuraba siendo madre, teniendo la paciencia de una, mucho menos la ternura necesaria para educar a un retoño; por otro lado también le parecía un poco injusto de su parte traer a ese mundo plagado de titanes una vida a la que no podría dedicarle calidad de tiempo como se merecía; pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, entre balbuceos para que Carla aprendiera a decir palabras comunes como "perro" o "equipo de maniobras tridimensional", la niña ya la llamaba "mamá". Y por supuesto que cuando Eren descubrió ese pormenor, exigió su derecho de enseñarle a Carla a decirle "papá".

Erwin lo vio venir, Levi también, hasta Mikasa, Armin e incluso algunos que eran más ajenos al círculo íntimo: sería cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Ambos pretendían no encariñarse con alguien a quien ya querían sin tenerlo consigo.

Encima era adorable, porque nadie en el escuadrón negaba que la pequeña era una luz en la oscuridad cada vez que volvían de las excursiones.

De forma genérica llamaba a todos tíos y de esa manera lograba comprárselos; no había corazón que resistiera a sus encantos infantiles, para los de afuera, Carla podía ser una niña más, pero para ellos era alguien especial.

Ni un tipo criado en los barrios bajos podía ante un "¿me lees un cuento?, tío" o un "te haré un hermoso peinado, tío". Esa palabra: "tío", era maldita, decía un Levi con ruleros. Y le resultaba extraño, porque hasta entonces nunca había podido asociar la palabra "tío" a algo bueno o a algo cálido. Carla había llegado para cambiar mucho en la vida de todos, no solo en la de sus padres.

Es lo que suele suceder con los niños, por mucho que los adultos lo nieguen, solo que a ellos nadie les había advertido que ocurriría. Y si ellos no podían contra la niña, menos Eren y Hanji.

Carla era algo fuera de lugar en ese espacio, no encajaba en esa atmósfera sombría ni tampoco en la vida de sus padres, que aunque no quisieron serlo, terminaron adoptándola del corazón y no por simple genética.

El experimento tenía cuatro años, el día que dejó de identificarse como tal para ser reconocida como lo que era en verdad. Ni Hanji ni Eren olvidarían nunca esa anécdota, ese momento de quiebre en sus vidas. Fue sutil, tanto que en el acto pasó desapercibido.

Era una noche calurosa y como solía suceder en esas fechas, algunos preferían hacer el trabajo burocrático afuera, en los pasillos que conectaban el patio interno y en donde una pequeña brisa aliviadora recorría los amplios senderos.

La pregunta de Carla fue tan letal que cortó el aire y aunque estaban todos en silencio, este se hizo de mármol.

—¿Por qué mamá y papá no se quieren?

Mikasa se preguntó por qué ella… por qué Carla tenía que hacerle esa clase de cuestionamientos cuando bien se sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Mikasa explicar esas cuestiones tan humanas y profundas.

Hanji parpadeó y giró en el asiento sin darle tiempo a Mikasa de responder esa pregunta. Lucía desencajada, porque como suelen ser los niños, Carla tenía la facultad de desencajar con sus preguntas y comentarios, muchas veces demasiado certeros para el gusto de los adultos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo sí quiero a tu padre.

Carla negó con la cabeza, la coleta ya deshecha a esa hora de la noche y luego de un agotador día de juego, se movió con el rictus. Los pelos desordenados le daban un aspecto salvaje, tal como era el espíritu de sus padres.

—No se dan besitos como los tíos.

Eren carraspeó fuerte. Hacía apenas un mes atrás la niña, por andar husmeando en todos lados sin pedir permiso, vio con claridad una escena que tuvo que ser explicada. Nada demasiado prohibido a los ojos de un menor, pero sí peliagudo de explicar para los padres.

Erwin quiso hacerse cargo de lo más engorroso al sentirse responsable. Levi quería saltar por la ventana o meterse dentro del enorme jarrón horrible que Erwin tenía en su oficina. Pero al final fueron los padres de la niña quienes le explicaron que la gente que se quería solían darse besos en la boca. A veces.

Carla así entendió mejor por qué el tío Erwin gustaba de visitar seguido el orfanato de la ciudad y por qué el tío Levi a veces lo acompañaba, cuando no iba al pueblo a tratar de conseguir una buena ubicación para colocar su tienda de té.

Ella era muy pequeña para entender la razón verdadera de esos dos hombres para vivir juntos como solían hacerlo las parejas, pero sí le quedó en claro que la gente que se quería como "mamá" y "papá", o como "papá y papá" en el caso de los tíos, se daban besos en la boca y tenían hijos. Ahí a que el tío Erwin buscara adoptar. Desde ese día le cerró mejor la cuestión. Pero por eso mismo había otra cuestión que no le cerraba; porque jamás había visto a papá dándole un beso a mamá, ya que el niño lo tenían; era ella.

Ahí, en ese punto, la conversación se puso difícil para los mayores. Muy difícil. No era sencillo explicarle a una niña que era un experimento, ni tampoco que los lazos de ese estilo tienen que ver siempre con la sangre. No en vano Levi estaba de acuerdo con adoptar.

—Los papás se besan —remató Carla con seriedad y Hanji soltó una risita nerviosa. Mikasa para ese entonces ya se había refugiado en su oficina.

—Pero… yo ya estoy vieja para tu papá —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y miró a Eren con una sonrisa falsa, porque el brillo de sus ojos exigían auxilio. En ese punto Eren decidió intervenir en la conversación y salir de su embotamiento mental.

—Es hora de dormir. —Listo, eso nunca fallaba.

Una vez a solas Eren podría explicarle mejor a su hija que muchos papás lo eran, pero a la vez no. Que se querían, pero no se amaban. Y entra tanta confusión para la pobre Carla, Eren sacó algo en limpio esa noche.

Hanji lo vio entrar a la cocina, ya cuando era tarde y la tarea burocrática había entrado en pausa. Notó que lucía pensativo, entendía las razones, solo que no imaginaba lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

—¿Fue muy duro?

—No tanto como explicarle de dónde vienen los bebés —contestó Eren con tono monocorde y apagado.

¡Oh! _Los bebés_ , no fue tan traumático para Hanji en sí explicarle un poco sobre la anatomía humana (algo básico y sencillo para que una criatura tuviera la información exacta, y no de más, que saciara su curiosidad), el problema vino después con Erwin y Levi; pero por suerte a Carla le quedó claro de dónde venían los bebés de sus tíos: del orfanato.

Eren corrió una silla, pero no se sentó, tampoco dejaba de lado ese semblante, a tal punto que Hanji se vio obligada a preguntarle qué le pasaba para darle pie y así soltara lo que se tenía guardado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Sabes? —contestó él con rapidez, como si en verdad hubiera estado esperando ese pie—, Carla tiene razón.

Lo siguiente Hanji lo adivinó y no lo impidió. Esa fue la primera vez que Eren la besó y, aún más importante, la primera vez que pudo verla no solo como la madre de su hija, sino también como una mujer.

No era tan vieja como pensaba; sí, se llevaban como quince años de diferencia, pero… No tenía nada de malo para Eren aprender a amar a la mujer que había sabido ayudarle a ser feliz siendo quien era, un titán.

**(…)**

Un año después Hanji lo anunció al círculo más íntimo, dicho círculo estaba conformado por Mikasa, Erwin, Levi y Armin; eran como una familia sin querer serlo.

No estaba muy segura de hacerlo oficial, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ella, Carla tarde o temprano lo descubriría y terminaría por ahorrarle el sufrimiento que implicaba sonrisas cómplices y miradas de reproches con sabor a "te lo dije, dije que esto pasaría".

Sin embargo esas miradas y sonrisas no llegaron cuando ella notificó su reciente embarazo, sino cuando Levi le cuestionó un supuesto nuevo experimento y ella tuvo que salir a defenderse alegando que en esa ocasión no se trataba de nada de eso.

—¿Fue natural? O sea, fue natural —repitió Armin con la boca abierta; había rumores sobre que Eren y Hanji tenían una relación; en efecto tener un hijo implica tener una relación, pero no imaginaban que era de ese tipo.

—Santo cielo, no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto —murmuró Eren frotándose la nuca, mientras Hanji asentía con vehemencia.

—Si no te hubieras portado mal, esta conversación no existiría —reprochó Mikasa, como una madre reprende a su hijo adolescente por un embarazo no deseado, solo que Mikasa no era la madre ni Eren era ya un niño—. Sabes que hoy en día se han inventado métodos factibles para evitar un embarazo.

—Ey, que no fue un accidente —Hanji levantó las manos clamando piedad.

—¿Fue planeado? O sea, fue planeado —repitió Armin sin salir de su asombro, porque aquello era más que una relación establecida, ya era un matrimonio que incluso tenía un plan familiar.

—Felicitaciones —Erwin fue el único sensato del grupo o la única persona que hizo un comentario normal al respecto. Eso era todo lo que Hanji y Eren esperaban, no más. Lástima que Levi acabó por arruinarlo, y sin proponérselo siquiera.

—Vaya, ¿al fin lograste meter tu _pinus_ dentro de una _vayaina_ , Eren? —arqueó una ceja con cierta apatía— Felicitaciones.

Hanji estalló en carcajadas llevándose las manos al vientre como si así amortiguara sus gritos estridentes, mientras Eren palidecía a la vez le dedicaba una mirada furibunda a ella, a la razón por la cual ya no le interesaba erradicar hasta el último titán.

De inmediato empezó a reír él también, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte más que a mí. Confieso que no la quería subir, me agrada más el fic como one shot :p
> 
> La próxima vez que alguien me pregunte "por qué no quieres ser madre?" contestaré "Titanes".
> 
> Y después dicen que los egoístas somos aquellos que no queremos traer una vida a la tierra para joderle la existencia, solo porque es "la ley de la vida" y peor aún, bajo la excusa de "tener a alguien a quien cuidar". Adopta! Si quieres cuidar a alguien o a algo, puedes cuidar una puerta, una planta o un gatito. Si quieres ser madre, puedes adoptar. Ya, me fui... es que ayer tuve una discusión sobre este tema y todavía sigo sensible a la pelotudez humana.
> 
> Como verán, mi ritmo para publicar es lento, como babosa muerta, pero publico. Algún día terminaré todo lo que tengo a medio camino :p

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, en su momento el prompt lo había concluido aquí, sin embargo continué la historia (la tengo escrita y finalizada), pero no me convenció del todo, por eso a este fic le puse "complete". Cuando suba la continuación, lo haré como si fuera un nuevo capítulo. No obstante, como one shot, se entiende y no queda taaan mal.
> 
> Temía arruinarlo más si subía todo de un tirón, así que mejor por separado :p
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído.


End file.
